Everything has come to life
by 2ndcoming
Summary: Vi è mai capitato che la persona che avete sempre ammirato entrasse nella vostra vita di colpo, e per puro caso? No? Forse non vi chiamate Jacob Cass! Dai vicoli di Tampa, Florida, al Madison Square Garden di New York, un giovane americano insegue il sogno di una vita intera... lottare per la WWE.
1. Edgecution

**Shaburabu a tutti! (?)**  
**Ultimamente ho letto un paio di fic che mi sono piaciute davvero molto, a tema wrestling e udite udite… scritte da ragazze! * "OOOOOH" del pubblico ***  
**Già, curioso… ma diciamo che mi hanno ispirato per scrivere questa storia.**

**Grazie Tanuki! Grazie Azzy!**

**Ad ogni modo, premetto di non essere uno scrittore eccezionale, e di non scrivere da parecchio tempo, quindi siate buoni … E' anche la mia primissima storia a rating rosso! * sguardo da Gatto con gli stivali ***

**Perfetto, ora ciancio alle bande, and enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: Storia completamente inventata, scritta senza fini di lucro.**

**_Everything has come to life…_**

Fa caldo a Tampa. Il sole è cocente, e nonostante sia autunno inoltrato, per le strade della città si boccheggia dal caldo. Del resto, è soprattutto per questo che la Florida è famosa!  
Nel caldo afoso di quel pomeriggio di metà Ottobre, un uomo cammina per la strada. 196 centimetri di altezza, 109 chili di peso, percorre a passo svelto le strade della calda metropoli. D'un tratto, una folata di vento improvvisa gli scompiglia i capelli biondi, non più lunghi come un tempo, ma ora fermi all'altezza della seconda vertebra cervicale.  
Lui si passa una mano tra i capelli, e facendo questo gesto, un flashback gli fa rizzare i peli delle braccia: lui all'angolo del ring, che si butta i capelli all'indietro, con l'avversario al tappeto, pronto per ricevere la Spear, la mossa con cui ha vinto ben 11 titoli mondiali ed oltre 30 titoli in carriera. Sorride, al pensiero. Sorrisi nostalgici come questo ormai lo accompagnano tutti i giorni. Ascoltare la sua musica che fa urlare i fan, ed uscire fuori con quel suo cappotto di pelle, alzare le mani a formare due corna, e sentire lo scoppio dei fuochi artificiali dietro di lui…  
Si, quell'uomo è Edge.  
O almeno, lo era…  
Adesso è solo Adam Copeland, wrestler ritirato a causa di una stenosi alla colonna vertebrale. Avrebbe potuto finire paralizzato in sedia a rotelle, se non lo avessero obbligato a smettere. Lui ci era rimasto malissimo, non voleva che la sua carriera finisse in quel modo. Il mondo gli pareva cadere addosso, ma dopo tante lacrime versate, e tanti "retirement party", ora era diventato una leggenda.  
Appena un anno dopo il ritiro, era stato introdotto nella WWE Hall Of Fame, posto riservato ai grandissimi, a quelli che hanno fatto la storia.  
Adam si risveglia dai ricordi in cui si era abbandonato, e riprende il suo passo svelto, nell'assolata Tampa.  
"Uhm.. Oggi ho come la sensazione che mi succederà qualcosa di bello.." si dice, mettendo le mani avvolte da anelli e bracciali nelle tasche dei suoi jeans, non prima di aver tolto alcuni pelucchi dalla sua maglia bianca, racchiusa dalla sua classica camicia a quadri, rigorosamente aperta.

"_On this day, I see clearly, everything has come to life…"  
_"Oh, il cellulare!" – esclama Adam, tirandolo fuori dalla tasca e leggendo sul display: "Jay."  
Un sorriso gli pervade il volto, prima di rispondere alla chiamata.

Jay, ovvero Jason Reso, ossia Christian, è da sempre il suo migliore amico, fin dai tempi del liceo. Il compagno di vita e di ring, con il quale ha vinto ben 7 titoli di coppia, dei suoi 14 totali.  
"Pronto?"  
"Ehi, Adam, sono io. Come va?"  
"Ciao, Jay. Io sono qui in giro per Tampa, faccio una passeggiata. Oggi c'è davvero un bel sole, sai? Io sto bene, comunque. Tu sei a casa?"  
"No, amico. Sono appena uscito dalla palestra… Posso tornare ad alzare pesi, e sto aumentando il carico man mano."  
"Ah, già! Avevo scordato dell'infortunio! Dici che ce la fai a tornare in tempo per la Rumble? Sai, non vedo l'ora che Captain Charisma torni all'azione!" chiede Adam, ridendo.  
"Spero proprio di si! Diamine, mi manca prendere a calci qualche culo." gli risponde Jason, e i due scoppiano a ridere.  
Si vogliono davvero bene, loro. Si adorano. 27 anni di amicizia fraterna non si accumulano tutti i giorni. Ma loro ce l'hanno fatta: oltre il dolore, oltre le lacrime, oltre tutto. Si dissero di voler diventare lottatori professionisti, e di voler combattere per la WWE, la regina del wrestling mondiale. Ed il loro sogno è diventato realtà, anche se ora Edge non c'è più, e Christian deve andare avanti da solo.

Tutt'a un tratto…

"Scusa, Jay. Ora devo lasciarti, ti richiamo dopo!"  
"Come? Che sta succ…"  
*_Clic_*

"EHI! Che diavolo state facendo? Smettetela immediatamente!"  
Adam urla ad un gruppo di ragazzi, tre per l'esattezza, che approfittando del buio di un vicolo, infieriscono colpendo con calci e pugni un ragazzo, riverso a terra, visibilmente dolorante.  
"E tu che diavolo ti impicci?" – gli risponde uno dei tre, dandogli ancora le spalle - "Ne vuoi un p…"  
Il teppistello si gira, e riconoscendo immediatamente l'interlocutore, ordina ai suoi due compari di filarsela, lasciando la povera vittima lì dov'era, a terra, dolorante.

"Coff, coff…"  
"Ehi, ragazzo.. Tutto bene? Lascia che ti aiuti!" gli dice Adam, porgendogli la mano.  
"Grazie mille…" risponde il ragazzo, allungando a fatica una mano, ed afferrando quella del biondo.  
Una volta alzatosi, il ragazzo inizia a spolverarsi la maglia nera e i jeans, a testa bassa, per poi dire:  
"Sto bene, davvero. Non preoccupar…"  
Il ragazzo alza la testa.  
"OH MIO DIO! MA.. MA.. TU SEI…"  
"Si, sono io." risponde sorridendo Adam.  
"Non ci credo! Edge che salva me da quei tizi!" esclama il ragazzo, al culmine della gioia, prima di storcere il naso in una smorfia di dolore.  
"Ehi, non agitarti... Ti fa male?" – domanda Adam, preoccupato – "Chi erano quei tizi? Cosa volevano da te?"  
"Mah... Ormai ci sono abituato, è diventata una routine."  
"Vuoi dire che li conosci?" Adam è incredulo.  
"Già. Sono a scuola con me. L'altro giorno avevo con me un biglietto per Monday Night RAW, e quando l'hanno visto, hanno iniziato a prendermi in giro, e a dire che il wrestling è per femminucce. Da quel momento, mi seguono mentre torno a casa, e quando arrivo qui, mi picchiano." racconta il ragazzo, tenendosi il fianco sinistro, ancora in preda al dolore.  
"Cosa? Per femminucce? Maledetti idioti!" ribatte Adam, rabbioso, stringendo i pugni con foga.  
"Già.. Ah, scusa, non avrei dovuto parlarne a te, dopo quello che hai passato.." dice il percosso, timidamente.  
"No, tranquillo. Va bene." – lo rassicura Adam – "A quanto pare tu conosci me, ma io non conosco te... Come ti chiami?"  
"Oh, che scortese... Sono Jacob Cass, molto piacere!"  
I due si stringono la mano, e Adam lo fissa. Un bel ragazzo, pensa: capelli corti a spazzola, castani ma con le punte bionde, occhi di un bel verde acceso, e barba appena accennata.  
"Sicuro di stare bene?" gli chiede il biondo.  
"Si, ormai ci ho fatto il callo ai loro soprusi, grazie. E poi non mi hanno fatto poi tanto male!" dice Jacob, prima di fare una smorfia di dolore, causando le risate di Adam.  
"Vedo! A parte gli scherzi, sei messo bene! Fai sport?" domanda lui  
"Vado in palestra… E ho fatto basket per qualche anno. Ma il mio sogno è un altro. Io.. ecco, si insomma, io voglio essere come te. Fare il tuo lavoro. Voglio lottare per la WWE. Ne ero sicuro prima, ed oggi ancora di più!" la voce di Jacob è un crescendo, aumenta di tono e ritmo ad ogni sillaba. Adam intuisce che il ragazzo deve avere una grande passione per la disciplina.  
"Interessante. Dai, facciamo la strada insieme, ti accompagno a casa, Jacob." Si offre Adam.  
"Dici davvero? Cioè, Edge che accompagna a casa me? Dammi un pizzico, per favore!" esclama Jacob, in preda alla gioia.  
"Ahahahaha. Dai, andiamo."

"Siamo arrivati, ehm.. Adam. Io abito qui." dice Jacob dopo circa dieci minuti di cammino, ed altrettanti di chiacchiere, per poi indicare una casa dall'aspetto fatiscente, e inorridire quando sente un rumore simile al vagito di neonato.  
"Ehi.. ma c'è qualcuno che piange lì dentro?" chiede apprensivo Adam.  
"E' Emily, la mia sorellina. Ha un anno e mezzo, e per quanto sia contento del suo arrivo, non poteva arrivare in periodo peggiore…" risponde mesto Jacob.  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" chiede Adam, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
"Beh, vedi Adam.. La mia famiglia ha sempre vessato in condizioni poco felici. Non siamo mai stati molto abbienti, e mio padre si è fatto beccare per furto. Io ho cercato di dissuaderlo, ma lui non mi dato ascolto, ed ora è in carcere. L'hanno arrestato pochi mesi dopo la nascita di Emily. E mia madre, beh.. in preda alla disperazione, pochi giorni dopo che papà è stato preso, ha iniziato a bere. In pratica, siamo soli. Io ed Emily." Jacob è visibilmente triste, ma si fida di Adam, l'uomo che è da sempre il suo idolo.  
"Adesso, se non ti spiace, io entro in casa. Emily ha bisogno di me. Ciao, Adam, e grazie ancora." gli dice Cass, sorridendo.  
"Di nulla, Jacob." – gli risponde Adam, ricambiando il sorriso – "Ehi, senti.. Ti andrebbe di venire con me quando hai fatto? Cioè, tu ed Emily, ovviamente."

"Eh? Venire dove?" chiede Jacob, smarrito.  
"A casa mia. Vedi, il fatto è che, quando sono arrivato a Tampa per combattere in WWE, mi appoggiai da un tizio, che mi diede la casa dove vivo ora. Cioè, il piano di sopra della casa, a dire il vero. Poi lui doveva cambiare casa, e con i primi guadagni, ho comprato io la sua. Quindi, tu ed Emily potreste venire a vivere da me, se vi fa piacere. Non preoccuparti per tua madre, provvederò io."  
Jacob non poteva credere alle sue orecchie: Edge, il suo mito di sempre, gli aveva appena chiesto di andare a vivere a casa sua. Detestava di averlo impietosito con il suo racconto, ma al tempo stesso pensava che fosse la persona più generosa del mondo.  
"Cosa? Dici davvero? Ma è fantastico! Certo che io ed Emily veniamo! Anche se, sai.. Mi spiace lasciare mamma da sola." risponde Jacob, in un misto di allegria e tristezza.  
"Non c'è problema. Un paio di telefonate, e le daremo una bella casa nuova, tutta per lei." lo rassicura Adam, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Sei fantastico, Adam, sul serio! Mi sbrigo subito!" esclama Jacob, con un sorriso gioviale stampato sul volto, prima di entrare in casa ad occuparsi della sorella.  
Dopo pochi minuti, i vagiti si placano ed Adam non può far altro che meravigliarsi della dedizione e del carattere amorevole del ragazzo.  
"Sarebbe un ottimo elemento…" pensa tra sé e sé.  
"Ottimo elemento? Cosa farfugli?" chiede Jacob, uscendo di casa con in braccio Emily e con un borsone a tracolla.  
"Ehi, tesoro, guarda chi ti presento! Dì ciao ad Adam!"  
La bambina, che Adam nota essere molto somigliante a Jacob, gli risponde con un sorriso gioioso e una stritolata di naso.  
"Hai preso tutto?" domanda Adam.  
"Sì, certo, sta tranquillo!" risponde il ragazzo, indicando il borsone con gli occhi.  
"Perfetto! Andiamo, allora!"

"_On this day, I see clearly, everything has come to life.."  
_"Pronto?"  
"Mi hai attaccato il telefono in faccia?"  
"Già, scusa Jay. Ad ogni modo, ascolta, ci sono novità…"


	2. Family Members

Shamalaya a tutti!  
Eccomi a voi con il secondo capitolo!  
Volevo cogliere questa piccola opportunità per ringraziare un po' di gente: *tira fuori il fogliettino stile cerimonia degli Oscar*  
Innanzitutto, un grazie gigante a Tanuki e Azzy, che da muse ispiratrici quali sono, hanno puntualmente recensito (e seguito) la storia. In più, Tanuki ha anche avuto il barbaro coraggio di inserire ME tra gli autori preferiti (!) [e con lei, anche Still Burns!]  
BWAHAHAHAHAH.  
Grazie a tutte. Davvero. Con il cuore *-*  
Un grazie gigantorme enormesco, invece, a Giacopinzia17, che mi fa notare tutti gli errorini che la mia mente altamente bacata compie. 3

Anyway, cosa succederà a Jacob ora che Edge l'ha preso sotto la sua tutela?  
Bene gente, ciancio alle bande, and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Storia completamente inventata, scritta senza fini di lucro.

Everything has come to life…

"Yawn! E' già mattina?" farfuglia Jacob, svegliato da un raggio di sole penetrato attraverso le grandi finestre della camera da letto.  
Il ragazzo si mette a sedere sul letto, gli occhi ancora intontiti e gonfi di sonno.  
Dopo un grugnito di insoddisfazione, Jacob si mette in piedi.  
L'impatto dei piedi nudi con il pavimento gelido lo fa trasalire, poi si guarda intorno: che bella la casa in cui viveva ora!  
Il piano superiore era tutto per lui, come gli aveva detto Adam diversi giorni prima. La grande stanza da letto con le pareti di un blu elettrico "conciliatore di sonno", come amava definirle il padrone di casa; due bagni entrambi piastrellati di bianco, uno più grande ed uno più piccolo, e una grande sala in cui potersi rilassare. Divano in pelle nera, schermo al plasma con tanto di DVD recorder ed Xbox 360 e tanti, ma tanti libri.  
Jacob allora, si dirige verso il bagno più grande, non prima di aver dato uno sguardo tanto attento quanto amorevole ad Emily, che dorme beata. Il ragazzo sorride, la accarezza leggermente per evitare di svegliarla, e si reca in bagno per lavarsi.  
Davanti allo specchio, Jacob ricasca nel suo vecchio vizio: fare le smorfie come se fosse davanti ad una cinepresa. Inizia a fare le linguacce ed a muovere la testa in tutte le direzioni, dopodiché gli scappa una mezza risata, e prende a sciacquarsi la faccia.

D'un tratto, sente dei rumori sulle scale che collegano i due piani della casa:  
"Deve essere Adam" pensa.

*Toc Toc*

"Jacob, sei lì dentro?" chiede Adam, bussando alla porta.  
"Sì, Adam. Dimmi pure!" risponde Jacob.  
"Buongiorno! Ascolta, ho trovato una lettera per te nella cassetta. Immagino sia da parte di tua madre… Qui è scritto Sasha Cass."  
"Mia madre mi ha scritto?" si chiede Jacob, con la voce ovattata dall'asciugamano che usa per asciugarsi – "Grazie, Adam. Lasciala pure sul comodino in camera da letto. Mi faccio una doccia e leggo!"  
"D'accordo!"

Jacob si spoglia dei suoi boxer grigi ed entra nella doccia.  
Mentre l'acqua gli cade sui capelli, scivolandogli lungo le spalle e la linea della schiena, il ragazzo si abbandona ai pensieri…  
Aveva fatto bene ad accettare la proposta di Adam così, su due piedi?  
Aveva fatto bene a prendere la sua sorellina e lasciare sua madre a casa, quella casa, tutta da sola?  
Che cosa gli aveva scritto Sasha? Era una lettera di rimprovero, o chiedeva semplici spiegazioni?

Dopo alcuni minuti, il ragazzo esce dal bagno:  
"Più puliti di così, non si può! Ed ora, vestizione!"  
A grandi passi si dirige verso la camera da letto dove nota che Emily è sveglia.  
"Già sveglia, tesoro? Vieni dal tuo fratellone, su!" esclama Jacob, prendendo in braccio la bimba e sistemandole i capelli, castani come i suoi.  
Con la sorellina in braccio, vede la lettera della madre sul comodino.  
"Guarda Emily, una lettera della mamma! Come avrà fatto a trovarci, eh?" chiede il ragazzo alla bambina, sorridendo senza però riuscire a mascherare il dubbio sul suo viso.

"_Caro Jacob,  
come stai? So che ti sei trasferito, e che con te c'è quell'uomo che tanto ammiri. Sono molto contenta per te, figliolo. All'inizio, quando non ho trovato né te né Emily, ho temuto il peggio. Stavo iniziando a pensare che fosse colpa mia come al solito. Che non avevo saputo badare ai miei bambini. Non volevo andare alla polizia, perché avrebbero sicuramente capito che bevevo, ed avrebbero accusato me. Perdonami, ma ho avuto paura. E così sono stata ad aspettare per ore… Ero distrutta.  
Poi però hanno bussato alla porta. Quando sono andata ad aprire, non ho trovato te come speravo. C'era un signore, sull'uscio. Ad occhio, credo avesse poco meno di settant'anni. Aveva detto di chiamarsi Vince McMahon, e che stava facendo un favore ad un 'vecchio dipendente.' Ero timorosa, ma quando mi ha fatto il tuo nome, ho capito che c'era da fidarsi._

_Così, mi hanno portata qui, nella mia nuova casa, da cui ti scrivo. E' molto bella, e mi trovo davvero bene. Domani inizierò le sedute di terapia di gruppo, per cercare di smettere con il mio viziaccio._

_Il signor McMahon dice che pagherà tutto lui. E' stato lui stesso a dirmi di te, di dov'eri e con chi. Ha detto che potrò venire a trovarti quando voglio, e mi ha lasciato il tuo nuovo indirizzo. E' davvero un grand'uomo, chiunque egli sia.  
Ci vediamo presto, amore mio. So che Emily è in mani migliori, con te.  
Ti voglio bene.  
Mamma"  
_

"Hai sentito, principessa? La mamma sta bene! Sei contenta?" chiede Jacob alla piccola, raggiante.  
"Tì!" risponde la bambina, ricambiando il sorriso del fratello.  
Jacob dunque si veste, indossando una maglia a maniche corte blu e dei pantaloni della tuta neri, per poi calzare le sue adorate Converse, nere anch'esse.  
Felice come non mai, si reca di sotto per ringraziare Adam della gentilezza, con più nessun dubbio a tormentarlo, ma mentre sta per scendere le scale, proprio Adam lo blocca:  
"Ehi, ti va una partitina a WWE '12?" gli chiede, seduto sul divano e già armato di joystick.  
"Beh… Non sono mai stato un gamer!" gli risponde timidamente Jacob, grattandosi la testa.  
"E che importa? Ci si diverte! Dai, vieni!" lo convince infine Adam, facendogli spazio sul grande divano in pelle.  
"Io scelgo me stesso." commenta Adam, quando è il momento di scegliere i rispettivi lottatori.  
"Chissà perché, lo immaginavo!" - aggiunge sarcastico Jacob – " Vediamo io chi posso scegliere…"  
"Guarda un po' tra le Superstar Create!" gli suggerisce il biondo, indicando lo schermo con il dito  
"Cosa?" chiede Jacob, prima di seguire il suggerimento  
"Ehi, un momento… Quello sono io!" nota il ragazzo, con gli occhi colmi di meraviglia.  
"Già!" dice raggiante Adam "Ti somiglia molto, credo. Almeno, ho fatto del mio meglio."  
"Scherzi? Siamo identici! Molto carino anche il completo da ring, sai?" nota Jacob, osservando il suo alter ego digitale: partendo dal basso, la sua versione poligonale indossa degli stivali con il logo dello Yin Yang, una calzamaglia blu notte bordata di fiamme, ginocchiere, polsini neri, gomitiera anch'essa nera sul gomito destro e infine, uno smanicato scuro con su ricamate le sue iniziali "JC"

[…]

"Mi spiace, ragazzo. Sono troppo forte!" esclama Adam dopo che Edge ha sconfitto Jacob Cass nel confronto tra i due omini digitali  
"Pf, solo perché ora hai un sacco di tempo libero per giocare!" risponde Jacob, pungente.  
"Ouch… Questa è cattiva, sai?"  
"Non mi interessa!" conclude il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia come un bambino viziato.  
"Ad ogni modo… Volevo ringraziarti per ciò che hai fatto per mia madre. Sai, passavo i miei giorni qui in questa casa, chiedendomi che ne sarebbe stato di lei, e se avessi fatto la scelta giusta a portare Emily via da casa alla sua età. Ora è passato un po' di tempo, e dopo la lettera che ho ricevuto, ho capito di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Non so davvero come avrei fatto, senza di te. Ti devo la vita, Adam." dice Jacob, quasi commuovendosi.  
"Ma no, cosa dici? Io l'ho fatto perché mi andava, non devi ringraziarmi. Chiunque avrebbe agito come me!"  
Jacob sorride e, con gli occhi velati di lacrime, dà un'affettuosa pacca sulla spalla al suo mito.  
Adam ricambia il sorriso, poi si alza dal divano:  
"Ah, dimenticavo! Oggi vieni con me, ti porto in un posto."  
"Dove?" chiede Jacob, incuriosito  
"Vedrai!" gli urla Adam, mentre scende le scale.

[…]

"Allora, si va?" domanda il biondo, quel pomeriggio.  
"Sì che si va, ma come facciamo con Emily?" chiede a sua volta Jacob, preoccupato.  
"Non preoccuparti, ci ho già pensato io!"

*Dlin Dlon*

"Bingo!" esclama Adam, andando ad aprire la porta a grandi passi.  
"Ehilà, ciao mamma!" dice, rivolgendosi alla donna che aveva appena bussato, abbracciandola affettuosamente.  
"Che?!" esclama inorridito Jacob  
"Jacob, ti presento Judy, mia madre! Mamma, lui è Jacob, il mio nuovo coinquilino. E quella laggiù è Emily, la sua sorellina. Dovresti occuparti di lei mentre io e Jacob siamo via, ti va?"  
"Ma se mi hai telefonato per questo!" dice Judy, allargando le braccia.  
"Ma lo so, mammina! Dai, noi andiamo, altrimenti facciamo tardi. Andiamo Jacob!"  
"Arrivo! Grazie mille, signora Copeland, ciao principessa! Mi raccomando, fa' la brava!"  
Una volta fuori casa, Adam è già in garage ad armeggiare con la sua auto, un pickup scuro con tanto di serigrafia "Rated-R" sul cofano.  
Jacob sale in auto, e poco dopo viene raggiunto dal biondo canadese:  
"Davvero tua madre starà con Emily?"  
"Ma certo! Lei adora i bambini. E poi, è un ottimo motivo per rivederla. Sai, anche io ho una storia simile alla tua: la mia è da sempre una 'single mother', e siamo stati sempre solo noi due. Uno dei motivi per cui decisi di diventare un wrestler WWE, è stato anche il poterle comprare una casa. Fu difficile, ma con i primi guadagni, ci riuscii. Mi sentii realizzato, felice, ed andai avanti giorno dopo giorno, infortunio dopo infortunio, perché sapevo che anche lei lo avrebbe voluto." racconta Adam che poi mette in moto il pickup, direzione ignota, almeno per Jacob.

[…]

"Eccoci qua." sentenzia Adam, dopo quasi tre quarti d'ora di viaggio.  
"Dove mi hai portato?" chiede Jacob, ormai in preda alla curiosità più totale  
"Guarda alla tua destra e lo saprai…" 


End file.
